Talk:Erana
Any chance of getting a shot of Erana's character portrait minus any textbox?Baggins 23:15, February 16, 2010 (UTC) I recommend keeping the black background... it hides the pixelation.Baggins 22:48, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Is there ever an explanation given as to why Zara tells the Hero that Erana is buried in Erana's Peace when she was, in fact, not buried anywhere and had last been seen in Mordavia? Grahamburger 00:55, March 13, 2010 (UTC) :I'm certain that it was just a matter of sugar-coating the truth. People would probably rather hear that the fabled Erana passed away peacefully and rests within her sanctuary than to learn that she is trapped in limbo somewhere, still fighting back the darkness. Of course, I think when Piotyr returned to Mordavia he merely said that Erana "was dead", certainly leaves one to wonder why nobody set out to find her "body" and return her to Spielburg. On an unrelated note, I've been told that Zara may be Faerie Folk as well, so maybe she has some spiritual or magical tie to Erana that we don't know of. StoneFrog 02:51, March 13, 2010 (UTC) ::Ahh, ya Zara seems to think that Erana's peace was Erana's final resting place. Since Erana disappeared long before events of QFG1, it may be possible that how she disappeared became lost, and rumors arose to her various groves representing her place of burial. Considering that there is a kind of grave marker at Erana's peace, that would make it easier for some to believe she was buried there. Of course the magician finds out that the stone is rather a coffer holding a spell. ::Zara says she is Faerie Folk in QFG2 (IIRC), and in the QFG1 (original and remake) she says she is half Faerie Folk, and half human.Baggins 06:05, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Pool of Peace To be fair, when you look at the pool, it only says that the magic there reminds the hero of Erana's peace. It doesn't say specifically that it is her magic. Unless some dialogue also confirms it?Baggins 06:13, March 20, 2010 (UTC) :I don't think it does. Though if Erana's interest in sweet, flavored water (see the water in QFG4's garden that tastes like "fresh strawberries" - yuck!) is any indication, then maybe. There may be some mention in the dreams or descriptions for her garden that refer to the Pool of Peace, but I'm not sure. StoneFrog 14:46, March 20, 2010 (UTC) ::There is an off-hand remark in QFGV manual that could imply that pool was hers, buts its not specific. It basically says the hero ran across safe places of the town and a garden created by Erana, and that the Hero has come accross many such places of peace and safety during his journey. That comment could be counting the two places in Spielburg, and Pool of Peace, or it could be counting the two towns and two gardens total...Baggins 15:10, March 20, 2010 (UTC) :::Ok, one of the comments is that it is rumored to be her final resting place, but that no one knows for sure what happened to her.Baggins 14:37, March 22, 2010 (UTC) If you cast "Detect Magic" at the Pool of Peace, the symbol that shows up on the rock is an "E" -- it doesn't outright say it's Erana, it just says it's a symbol of peace, but I think it's heavily suggesting that the place is her handywork. Grahamburger 15:09, March 22, 2010 (UTC) ::Also its mentioned during one of hte dream sequences in QF4 after viewing Magic Meadow in Spielburg, Hero sees a vision of the bubble fountain near tarna, and sees Erana's face reflecting in the pool. So that's more evidence that it is her pool.Baggins 18:11, March 22, 2010 (UTC) : So that means that, of the five lands, the only place she didn't create a garden was in Shapeir. I'm just theorizing here but do you suppose that's because she took the oath at the end of her W.I.T. trial to stay and study and never really explored that land or do you think that means she was never there? If you take the oath, the death message implies there's other doors to other lands to enter those "hallowed halls" -- do we know if Erana was ever in Shapeir? Grahamburger 21:37, March 22, 2010 (UTC) ::It would be funny if she was actually behind the Dervish oasis, LOL.Baggins 23:31, March 22, 2010 (UTC) : I think I saw a fanfic once where that was the case, but it was a reeeeeeally painful read. I'd rather not think about it. :P Grahamburger 03:22, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Ok, so Salim Nafs, even says that the Pool of Peace was created by Erana, or rather he heard a story that it was if you tell him about the pool in QFG3.Baggins00:05, March 31, 2010 (UTC) : They REALLY wanted you to understand that Erana created the Pool of Peace. There's more not-so-subtle hints about that than most of the puzzles in the game lol! Grahamburger 06:25, March 31, 2010 (UTC) ::Ya if the first few hints weren't subtle enough, Salim spells it out completely, heh heh.Baggins 10:42, March 31, 2010 (UTC)